


Until tomorrow

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Senator Poe Dameron, The Republic is doomed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Ben hates the Senate. But he loves one Senator.





	Until tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134224) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> For Idril who needed fluff after a rough night. 
> 
> And yeah, I strongly hate politicians.

When Ben listened to the Senate news after his training session, he knew that waiting for Poe at the end of the Senate session of the day would be useless. Poe wouldn’t be there. It was something Poe and Ben established pretty quickly together. Ben assisted to some sessions at the beginning of his mission at Poe’s side. But after few weeks, Poe understood that keeping Ben next to him during the debates would make no good to his position. Ben was inexperienced and still driven by ideals. He couldn’t help to intervene, without Poe’s diplomacy and more with his father’s flourish vocabulary, every time a Senator was saying something stupid. Pretty much always in Ben’s opinion. Poe wasn’t particularly disagreeing with him but he couldn’t afford to be as frank as Ben. So both agreed that Ben shouldn’t assist anymore to Senate sessions. For now, Ben accompanied Poe to every session and was waiting for him to accompany him when it was over. But he wasn’t anymore present. 

For the first time in months though, Ben felt like he should have been there for Poe, like the man always has been there for him when Ben was feeling bad. Poe planned his intervention of the day for weeks. He really wanted for the Senate to realize that this new organization calling themselves  _ The First Order  _ was a real danger and they should do something against it. This group wasn’t even trying to hide anymore their ambitions and yet, the Senate and the Republic were refusing to do something against it. Ben couldn’t count anymore the number of evenings they spent with Jessika’s squadrons, the Senator, the Jedi and the pilots venting about their superiors doing nothing. Poe knew that he was the only one among them able to change things. He took this mission to his heart. Unfortunately, the session of the day proved that Poe failed. Again. Ben knew that every defeat made Poe more exhausted, more angry. And Ben was used in so much anger. In him. Not in Poe. He was so scared to see Poe losing every bit of himself in this crusade. 

When Ben arrived in the Senate corridors, the Senators were walking outside of the hemicycle, chatting like they did nothing wrong, like they were driving the people living in their galaxy into a too big peril. Like they didn’t just humiliate one of them with mocking laughs and boos. Ben didn’t care anymore for this parody of democracy. If they wanted to die, so let them dying. But Ben wouldn’t look at them playing tyrants without shutting him, without doing nothing. If his own family history proved him something, it was that you could taking down the biggest, even if you were nothing, as long as you believed. Ben still believed. And he didn’t want for Poe to stop to believe. He needed Poe to his side. As much as Poe needed him to his side. 

Ben walked in the middle of the crowd, his tall frame bumping in the senators shoulders. All of them threw dark glances, offended huffs and few of them even tried to berate him for his behavior. But the young Ben Solo who was so afraid of the hierarchy wasn’t existing anymore. Poe taught him something essential, something Ben never knew until Poe opened his eyes. He deserved respect. And respect was two-way. If someone didn’t show respect to him, he didn’t have to respect him in return. He didn’t have time to waste anymore. Ben’s mind was focusing now on Poe. He needed to find him. 

He could felt Poe’s presence in the Force. It was there, always the same warmth light in Ben’s mind but Ben could also felt a cold darkness dancing around it and his steps got faster, his heart screaming with worry for his beloved. When Ben opened the door leading to the rooftop, he was welcomed by the harsh lights of the city in the night sky. Ben squinted his eyes to look around and he sighed with relief when he saw a small silhouette sitting on the edge of the building. He could see the shoulders of this shadow shaking with sobs and Ben’s heart broke. With few quick steps, Ben joined Poe and he sat next to him. He saw how Poe was trying to not break down in tears and so Ben waited patiently for Poe to be ready to talk. 

 

“Sorry to have steal your place.” whispered Poe, his hand brushing his cheeks, trying to whip off the tears there. 

“It’s ours now.” answered quietly Ben, resting his hand on Poe’s thigh.

“I fucked up.” admitted Poe, grabbing Ben’s hand in his. 

“You didn’t.” replied the young jedi, trying to hold back his anger. He didn’t want for Poe to believe that it was his fault. “I watched it. You were perfect.” 

 

Poe left out a self-deprecating chuckle and Ben frowned. He could felt this fire spreading in chest, the same fire which ordered him to destroy everything, to hurt. This fire he was struggling so much to control until Poe came back in his life.  How could people dare to hurt this amazing man to his side? How people could think it was okay to humiliate someone? Even more someone like Poe who only had everybody’s well-being at heart? 

 

“They didn’t listen to me. They treated me like I’m a child.” sobbed Poe, looking up at Ben and the young jedi felt almost unbearable the tears filling Poe’s dark glance. 

“I’m sorry.” whispered Ben, his thumb brushing Poe’s cheekbone, his hand cradling Poe’s face. 

 

Poe closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears, biting down his lips to not let his sobs passing. Ben waited. And when Poe finally broke down, he took him in his arms, cuddling the young senator into his chest. Poe slid his arms around Ben’s waist and strongly held onto him, like Ben was the only thing linking him to the world now. Ben buried his nose in Poe’s hair, leaving a soft kiss on his head while his beloved was pouring his heart out on his chest. 

 

“I’m useless.” cried Poe and Ben’s heart broke again. 

“You’re not.” answered Ben with a stern voice.

“I’m not even able to convince them. What kind of senator is always failing to convince his colleagues?” rambled Poe, tearing himself apart from Ben. 

Ben knew what Poe wanted. He wanted a fight. But not against Ben. He wanted a fight against himself. And Ben refused to indulge this. 

 

“A clever one.” answered Ben and Poe looked at him, incredulous. “A senator who isn’t betraying the people. A senator who always believes in what is fair. A senator who actually wants to do something and not just sitting on his lazy arse in this circus.” spat out Ben, anger filling his whole self. 

“You’re really thinking that?” asked Poe, a new spark in his eyes, a small smile appearing on his lips. 

“You’re the best of them.” whispered Ben, kissing softly Poe’s palm. “Well! That’s not really difficult to be better than them.” winced the young Jedi. “Sorry!” mumbled Ben. “It was a shitty compliment.”

“It was perfect.” chuckled Poe, tears falling down on his cheeks, with happiness this time.

 

The young Senator stroked Ben’s temple, looking with utter love to his boyfriend. The anger was still there, the humiliation still vivid in his mind. But Ben was there, loving him like nobody never loved him before. Ben was there and Poe remembered that his life was so much more than winning the respect of his colleagues. 

Both man shared a smile, both of them feeling relieved to be together. Poe got closer to Ben, his body melting in Ben’s side and the young senator sighed with appeasement when his head rest on Ben’s shoulders. His lover embraced Poe’s shoulders with his arms and Poe was soon surrounded with his boyfriend’s scent, comforting him. Poe grabbed Ben’s hand to entwined their fingers and he felt Ben’s cheek resting on his head. 

 

“I’m so exhausted Ben.” sighed Poe and Ben pressed harder his hand to show he understood. “Maybe I shouldn’t have been a senator. Maybe I should have keep up with my pilot career. Like my mum.” mumbled the young man, feeling hot tears prickling in his eyes. 

“Maybe you should have, yes.” whispered Ben and Poe felt his heart tingling with hurt. Even Ben was doubting his skills as a senator. “But you chose this path and you do good.” added Ben and Poe looked up at him. “Shara is proud of you.” breathed out Ben and Poe held back a sob, cherishing the adoration in Ben’s voice every time he was talking about Poe’s mother. “And I am proud of you too.” added the young man.

“Thank you.” cried Poe, bending forward to kiss their entwined hands. 

“I just want to be happy Poe.” confessed Ben and Poe looked up, cuddling Ben’s hand against his cheek. “I think you would be happier as a pilot.”

“ I wouldn’t have reunited with you.” answered Poe. “I couldn’t be happier than I am now. With you.” 

 

He heard Ben’s breath hitching in his throat before a lovely smile spread on Ben’s mouth. Ben kissed softly Poe’s cheek and the young man sighed with happiness. Then, Ben stood up before sitting down again behind Poe’s back, embracing the small body between his legs and Poe cuddled in the strong chest behind him. 

 

“The war is close.” whispered Ben in Poe’s ear and the young politician shivered. “Closer than any of them in the Senate realize. Soon, people will have to make a choice. Fighting or doing like everything is alright. If you still want to do what is fair, I will follow you.” said Ben and Poe nodded slightly.

“Will you think less of me if I leave the Senate?” whispered Poe, not looking at Ben, fearing to see disappointment in these deep brown eyes. 

“Definitely not.” chuckled Ben and Poe sighed in relief. “Will you think less of me if I disobey Luke Skywalker?” asked Ben, not looking at Poe for the same reason.

“Definitely not.” answered Poe without hesitation. 

 

Poe looked up at the same moment Ben looked down and both chuckled when they caught the huge smile on each other’s face. Ben rest his forehead on Poe’s, burying his nose in Poe’s neck, under his ear and the young man laughed while his lover pressed him harder in his arms. Poe leant up, asking for a kiss and Ben gladly surrendered to this order, posing his mouth on Poe’s soft lips and both sighed with pleasure. This kiss was slow, sweet, tender, sealing the promise they just made to follow the other one until the end of the line. When their kiss broke, Poe’s head leant against Ben’s jaw and he closed his eyes when his boyfriend brushed a kiss against his forehead. 

 

“I have a proposition.” whispered Ben.

“Which one?” mumbled Poe, still enjoying Ben’s warmth around him. 

“Jessika’s squadron is in town tonight. What about we invite them at home and we spent the night venting about our dear senators and remaking the world?” asked nonchalantly Ben and Poe held back his smile. 

“You know how to talk to my heart Mister Solo.” smiled Poe while looking up at Ben.

“I know.” grinned the man, slightly bombing his chest and throwing a wink to his beloved. 

 

Poe burst in a deep laugh and Ben joined him soon. When they calmed down, Ben stood up and offered his hand to Poe. The young senator took it and Ben pulled him up, his beloved falling in his arms, huffing in surprise before Ben kissed him again and Poe gladly surrendered to him, his hands sliding in Ben’s hair. They stood there for few more seconds, enjoying to be alone in the world for a little bit longer. 

 

“Thank you.” whispered Poe against Ben’s mouth when their kiss broke. 

“Anytime.” answered Ben, kissing softly Poe’s nose. 

 

Both shared a small smile before Ben took Poe’s hand in his, leading them towards the exit and Poe grabbed Ben’s arm, sticking to his side. When they arrived front of the door leading back into the Senate building, Poe froze, his breath shaking. Ben pressed his hand and Poe looked at him, insecure. 

 

“My dad once told me that it’s okay to give up.” whispered Ben and Poe listened to him, focusing on Ben’s voice, his thumb stroking his knuckles and Han Solo’s words. “Tomorrow is another fight.” he added, a small adoring smile taking over his lips and Poe knew this one was for Han, not him. And he was definitely okay with that. 

“You know, your dad would have made a great senator.” said Poe, offering a cheeky smile to his boyfriend. 

“Oh! This Republic would definitely be doomed.” exclaimed Ben, passing an arm around Poe’s neck to bring him back against him.

 

Both shared a uncontrollable laugh which didn’t die until they were out of this building. Walking to home, with Ben to his side, their hands entwined, Poe realized that the fight wasn’t over, just delayed. Until tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
